User talk:Alatari
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gulmohar Tree page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 14:50, May 18, 2010 Re:Animal Sorry for that :) you just remind me that fv has already stable expansion Thanks Raiine (Talk) 07:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::i was thinking bout it too , it takes a minute for me to load all animals on the list , and the cursor is always hanging , .. post a discussion on forum so we will know what others will think >.< Raiine (Talk) 08:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nursery Barn I really don't know too much about the Nursery Barn, so I can only (regretfully) say that I have no idea. My nursery barn has yet to grow up any animals. M. H. Avril 07:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Best Land Use You might want to check out Template:Tree Table and Template:Animal Table for more info. Animal is currently in progress - I'm having to edit every animal page to get things to pop up correctly in the table. Also keep in mind the Coins to square ratio goes up when you place an animal in its storage building - ie Cows into the Dairy Farm, and Horses into the Horse Stable - plus the additional benefits of possibly getting a calf/foal out of it each day. Animal Table will reflect the 1 day harvest for horses while in the stable (vs the 3 day harvest outside the stable). Hope this helps some. Resa1983 19:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Best Land Use I think it is allowed but it must aligned in Guide Category :) Raiine (Talk) 04:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : About the trees -- the non harvestable trees left as decoration only , it might be confusing to others and beside .. they will add more trees for sure Raiine (Talk) 12:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Animals Please let me continue to fix the animal pages. Resa1983 12:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I started from the bottom and you are progressing from the top so we'll meet in the middle. I'm sure it will take more than one pass to get all the information correct. I am just making sure all the entries in the animal table are there or calculated and if unknown I add a ?. Alatari 13:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hello, I have assigned patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work here, and please keep it up ;). I will ask for one thing though, please create your userpage. Thanks again, 13:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Alatari 13:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::With your new sig, please make sure that you use . Thanks, and nice design. :) 16:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Farming Guide The FAQ is going to be made for our answers site which is this one.I think we have a guide category,but you can make one if you need it. 21:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey You should come chat to the IRC channel! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-farmville 21:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Pink Hibiscus Sounds good to me. Its probably something we could get a bot to do.... Lemme finish making my bot, and we'll see what we can do. :) Resa1983 00:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :OH! And you should definitely stop by the IRC channel. :) Resa1983 00:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Seed table looks fine to me.. You force an update via ctrl-f5? Resa1983 00:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::One thing I'd like to add to all .dpl tables - is a cache command to lessen server load. The table will be cached for approx 3 hours, and then update itself on next load. Will make things much easier, especially when this site's almost crashed on me several times for forcing updates on Template:Animal Table. Animal Table seems to load MUCH better/faster now that I added the cache option in. Thoughts? Resa1983 01:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) 1300 Points Um, about 1,000 or so edits? heh Resa1983 00:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Alatari, mind popping by the IRC at your next convenience? Thanks, 13:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Settings - 24 vs 23 hr Don't worry, the dpl tables all take into account the 24 vs 23 hr days. :) Resa1983 16:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Seed Table Not that I know of without making it so that the table goes back to being updated manually. Resa1983 13:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Coins vs Cost problem I'm really sorry, but I don't understand your post. Maybe my English isn't good enough or the problem is too complicated...Could you please ask Ajraddatz or TheBoy (or whatever his name is...) Ackermann 14:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've found the problem, and its been fixed. :) Resa1983 14:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC)